werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Season One
Season One of series. The story centers around the Original vampire fighting for control of the Quarter of Los Angeles, California, which he helped build three hundred years before his return. Summaries |-|Wiki Summary= The Werewolf Diaries centers around Jacob Chamberlain and the Original Family, as he returns to the supernatural crucible of Los Angeles, a town he helped build centuries ago, and is reunited with his diabolical former apprentice Jeffery. As his twin-brother Christopher aids him on his fight for power, when they find out that the werewolf Charlotte Marshall is pregnant with Jake's child, not only will The Originals have to confront Jeffery and his followers with absolute power, but they will also have to confront the dangerous witch, Alexander Deveraux and the witch, Graysin Blackwell with his plotted revenge against them, as well as the Los Angeles Coven that swears vengeance on The Chamberlain Family and will do anything to kill the child. Also, a bartender studies psychology and when trying to find out the question of what makes someone evil, she meets Jake and Jeffery and gets involved in the dangerous crossfire as her along with Jeffery, Jake, Christopher and Charlotte, are involved in the power struggle between the supernatural factions, including the witches, werewolves and vampires where unlikely alliances are made, blood is shed, secrets are revealed, close ones betray you and revenge becomes best served cold as the fight for power not only causes chaos in the Quarter, but it also causes chaos within the Originals as the fight for power is waiting for the taking, which will tear them apart so hard that always and forever will be threatened. |-|Wetpaint Summary= Official Summary SYNOPSIS for THE WEREWOLF DIARIES Family is power. The Original family swore it to one another a thousand years ago. They pledged to remain together, always and forever. Now, centuries have passed and the bonds of family are broken. Time, tragedy, and hunger for power have torn The Original Family apart. When Jacob Chamberlain, the Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, receives a mysterious tip that a plot is brewing against him in the supernatural melting pot that is the Quarter of Los Angeles, he returns to the city his family helped build. Jake’s questions lead him to a reunion with his diabolical former protégé, Jeffery, a charismatic vampire who has total control over the human and supernatural inhabitants of Los Angeles. Determined to help his brother find redemption, Christopher follows Jake and soon learns that the werewolf Charlotte Marshall has also come to the Quarter searching for clues to her family history, and has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Alexander. |-|IMDB Summary= The Werewolf Diaries centers on the Chamberlain brothers, otherwise known as the world's original species: Jake and Christopher Chamberlain (Chris Wood). Now Jake must take down his protégé, Jeffery (Caspar Zafer), who is now in charge of Los Angeles, in order to re-take his city, as he originally built Los Angeles. Jake departed from the city after being chased down by his father Hectate, while it was being constructed and Jeffery took charge. As Jake has returned after many years, his ego has provoked him to become the king of the city. "Every King needs an heir" says Jake, accepting the unborn child. The child is a first to be born to a hybrid (part vampire, part werewolf) and the werewolf Charlotte (Phoebe Tonkin) Cast |-|Main Cast= * Chris Wood as Jacob Chamberlain/Christopher Chamberlain * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain * Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux |-|Recurring Cast= * Unknown as London Deveraux * Summer Fontana as Hope Blackwell * Danielle Campbell as Julia Claire * Pierce Gagnon as Adam Chamberlain * Ewan McGregor as Hectate |-|Guest Cast= * Aiden Flowers as Young Jake/Young Christopher * Lilly Aspell as Young Charlotte * Gattlin Griffith as Young Jeffery * Grayson Kennedy Hastings as Baby Jake/Baby Christopher * Alexandria & Victoria Collins as Elizabeth Chamberlain Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Return Chapter **Focus on the return of the Originals to Los Angeles and their attempt to regain control of the city as well as dealing with the looming threat of Graysin's unique power and the Human Faction. **The main antagonists are Jeffery, Graysin Blackwell, Jacob Chamberlain, and Julia. *The main antagonists of this season are Jacob Chamberlain, Jeffery and the Los Angeles witch coven. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The Harvest Chapter **Focus on Graysin's rapidly growing and uncontrollable power and the side effects of the failed Harvest ritual, as well as the emergence of the Bayou werewolf pack and Jacob's paternal bloodline. **The main antagonists are Graysin Blackwell and Jacob Chamberlain. *The main antagonists of this season are Jacob Chamberlain, Jeffery and the Los Angeles witch coven. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: The Revenge Chapter **Focus on the resurrection of three very powerful and angry witches and their revenge on the Chamberlain family and the exploration of events in Los Angeles almost a century before. **The main antagonists are Hectate, Jacob Chamberlain and Julia. *The main antagonists of this season are Jacob Chamberlain, Jeffery and the Los Angeles witch coven. |-|Chapter Four= *Chapter IV: The Factions Chapter **Focus on Christopher's attempt to broker peace between the many factions within the city, the werewolves' return to power, the reformation of the Human Faction, Father Kieran succumbing to the witch's hex, and Jeffery's growing rebellion. **The main antagonists are Hectate, Graysin Blackwell, Jeffery and Jacob Chamberlain. *The main antagonists of this season are Jacob Chamberlain, Jeffery and the Los Angeles witch coven. Episode Guide: 2016 Gallery Promotional Charlotte_Chamberlain.jpg Graysin_Blackwell.jpg See Also *Season One *Season Two *Season Three }} Category:Episode Guide Category:Seasons Category:The Werewolf Diaries